


Murphy's Law

by Eames_528



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eames_528/pseuds/Eames_528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie and Peggy go on a date. In accordance with Murphy's law, everything that can go wrong, does so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Law

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a Valentine's Day fic exchange. I had the prompt to write a story for Cartinelli, and this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy!

The evening sky burnt orange as the last of the sun’s rays licked at the slate grey clouds blanketing the horizon. The smell of rain was in the air; a crisp, clean scent if the smell of exhaust fumes weren’t so overpowering. Peggy glanced up at the sombre skies and hurried her steps just a little, elbowing people out of the way every so often when they wouldn’t take the hint. She felt the first drops of rain splatter her face and within a matter of moments the gentle current of pedestrians had turned into a maelstrom as everyone rushed to find shelter. Peggy unfurled her umbrella and continued her staccato tempo to the Griffith Hotel.

 

* * *

 

Angie paced her own room at the Griffith Hotel, wringing her hands as she contemplated the evening ahead. Six o’clock, reservation for two at  _The Green Room_ restaurant. At seven thirty they had planned to see  _Blue Skies_ at the nearby cinema. Those were the only concrete plans they had made for tonight, and Angie clung to them like her life depended on it. It was ridiculous. She wasn’t usually this nervous, even for auditions. As she strode past the dresser for what felt like the hundredth time, she stopped and considered herself in the mirror. The usual work uniform was replaced by a flowing burgundy dress, a string of pearls dangling merrily around  her neck. Peggy would hardly recognize her.

 

* * *

 

 The downpour only worsened as she neared her destination, the rain drumming rhythmically onto her umbrella. As she walked up the steps to the Griffith Hotel, Peggy took one last deep breath of relatively fresh air before pushing the glass doors open and legging it across the entrance hall. It was crucial to avoid Miss Fry’s all-knowing gaze tonight. A few minutes later Peggy was hurriedly re-applying her make-up when someone rapped on the door. Angie’s voice filtered through.

“You ready, Carter? It’s almost six.”

“Almost, just give me another minute.” Peggy opened the door and smiled at Angie. “Come in. You look wonderful.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself, English.” Angie grinned at her and plopped herself on the edge of Peggy’s bed. “Get on with it then, we don’t want to be late. I’ve heard that at _The Green Room_ they do terrible things to those that miss their reservation.”

 

* * *

 

They were late. When they arrived at  _The Green Room_ at quarter past six, they were greeted by the menacing glare of the head waiter.

“I’m sorry ladies, there’s nothing I can do. Your reservation was for six o’clock, and we’re currently running at full capacity. We’ve had to give your table to someone else. I hope you understand.” His harassed smile almost made Peggy feel sorry for him. Almost.

“Frankly, I don’t.” She fumed at him. “It’s despicable that we’re being treated this way, _sir_ , we’re merely a few minutes late. You know what, you can take your _terrific_ attitude and shove it right up your simpering ars-“

“Peggy!” Angie hissed. “We’ll find somewhere else, come on.” She pulled Peggy along, both of them sending one last dirty look over their shoulder.

 Finding another restaurant proved more difficult than expected. It was a busy Friday night, and it seemed like all of New York City was out and about. A few streets over, they finally came across an all-night diner that was relatively empty.

“It only seems fitting we’d end up at a diner.” Angie commented as they settled themselves down in one of the booths. A waitress traipsed over, a vacant smile on her face, a lukewarm pot of coffee in one hand and the menus in the other.

“Just call me over when you ladies are ready to order.” With that she was back behind the counter.

“Are you sure you want to eat _here_?” As they scanned over the menus it became clear that the food served here was a significant step down from what they could have gotten at _The Green Room_. Peggy looked at her watch.

“It’ll have to do, unfortunately. Otherwise we’ll miss the movie too, and I’m determined that at least one thing goes right tonight.” She grinned at Angie.

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later they were more or less happily munching on the burgers they had ordered.

“This is definitely not how I imagined tonight would go.” Angie said through a mouthful of burger.

“Well, as they say: Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.” Peggy shoved the last of her burger unceremoniously into her mouth. “Come on, if we leave now we can’t possibly miss the movie.” She wiped her hands surreptitiously on the hem of her skirt and stood up. Angie quickly followed suit. They stood there, an awkward silence threatening to take over, until Angie gently slipped her hand into Peggy’s.

“Well, come on then, we haven’t got all day.” Angie giggled, before pulling Peggy along behind her onto the street.

 They jogged along as fast as the rain-slicked footpath and their grasped hands would allow. As they rounded a corner, a sudden scream pierced the air and Peggy was ripped off her feet, splaying onto the wet concrete before her. Panicked, her mind raced as she assessed the situation. No gunfire. No ambush. No blood anywhere either. She looked across at Angie and saw her clasping her ankle, grimacing with pain.

“Angie! Are you all right?”

“Do I look alright, English?” came her exasperated reply. She sat up and extended her arms towards Peggy, who stood up and seized her under the armpits.

“One. . . two. . . three.” Peggy heaved Angie onto her one good leg and draped her arm across her shoulders. “We’ll have to get a cab back to the Griffith. Sit down on the bench over there and I’ll flag one down. Here, I’ll help you.” They hobbled and shuffled their way over to a nearby bench. Angie accepted the proffered handkerchief and sniffled miserably.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived back at the Griffith, they slogged their way up the stairs to Angie’s room. A quick dash to the kitchens later and Peggy sat alongside Angie, icing her considerably swollen ankle.

“Well this turned out to be a complete farce.”

“Don’t be like that, Angie, we still had fun.”

“You’re not the one nursing a broken ankle.” Angie retorted grumpily. Peggy laughed despite herself.

“It’s a shame really, we had everything planned out so nicely.” Angie hummed in agreement. Silence settled once more between them as they endeavoured to get comfortable next to one another. Cautiously, Peggy let her hand drift to cover Angie’s once more. They were pressed shoulder to shoulder, a few inches was all that separated them. Their lips met without predetermined thought. A gasp. A hiss, as Angie twisted herself into a better position. There was a push and pull of lips and tongues, both of them trying to contain their hunger for more. The unmistakeable footsteps of Miss Fry made them break apart, on her final rounds through the corridors of the hotel. Angie stifled a giggle as they waited for her to pass. Their date had gone better than expected after all.


End file.
